<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lit the fuse and missed the candle by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525907">lit the fuse and missed the candle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Sadism, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Proton knows better than to underestimate some kid trainer. Instead, he decides to take stopping Lyra into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotone | Lyra/Lance | Proton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nonconvember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lit the fuse and missed the candle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She isn’t going to get away with getting in the way of their plans. Proton is so sick of people trying to stick their noses where they don’t belong, of nobodies trying to play hero, but when Lyra tries it, he knows better than to let her get away with it. The thing is, he knows about kids like her, everyone does. Ever since Giovanni’s disappearance, ever since their defeat at the hands of some kid trainer, everyone has known better than to underestimate those kids.</p><p>Lyra has that same air about her, even if her personality is totally different from the stoic “hero.” She is young and naive and cute as hell, but she is a trainer like he was, caught up in the villainy of Team Rocket, taking it upon herself to take care of things, even though it does not concern her in the slightest. She may seem like just another stupid little girl, but if Proton lets her go on past this point, she could be the one to bring them down again, and he is not going to let that happen.</p><p>Fuck battling with her, he knows that he can physically overpower her much easier, a guaranteed victory that leaves her with her arms tied behind her back, kicking and screaming and crying to be let go. She does not seem nearly as much as like a hero now, so pathetic that he could just laugh. Instead, he can feel his excitement growing, the more he thinks about the fact that he has such a cute girl tied up, with no one else around to bother him, because he has sent the grunts off while he deals with her.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” he says, and has no trouble with just cutting them, so that he does not have to try untying her first. Lyra kicks at him, but whenever she does, he slaps her hard across the face, until she finally gets the point. She is not going to be able to stop him just by kicking him, and every time she pisses him off, he is just going to make it hurt that much more for her.</p><p>“The best chance you have is behaving yourself,” he tells her, once her overalls are cut out of the way and he can take off her panties, an adorable white pair with red polka dots, so childish that it makes him that much more excited to have his way with her. This girl is way too young for him, and way too young to be out here trying to save the world, or whatever it is that she has convinced herself she’s doing by taking on Team Rocket all by herself.</p><p>She isn’t Red, and she never will be.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she tries, her voice breaking as she cries. “Just let me go, I-I won’t do it again…”</p><p>“That’s what you say, but maybe you should have thought about that before trying this,” he replies, as he spreads her legs and gets on top of her, undoing his pants. “If I just let you off with a warning, there’s a chance you’ll forget all about the lesson you learned here. If I punish you, at least I can say that I tried, right?”</p><p>“Please, please, anything but this!” she sobs, but her tears just excite him that much more, just make him want her more, and there is nothing left to hold him back anymore. Proton is going to enjoy this so much, and with one rough thrust, he buries himself inside of her, a shudder of pleasure going through him at the way she screams for him, in pain and in terror.</p><p>There are few things more exciting to him than scaring and hurting others. He is a sadist through and through, and his favorite targets are, and will always be, cute, helpless girls like her. There is a thrill in taking on someone that seems stronger than him, of course, but there is nothing quite like taking someone who was never strong enough to fight back in the first place, and reminding her of just how low she really is, reminding her that she never stood a chance to begin with.</p><p>Lyra feels like the perfect blend of both. As a trainer, she is strong, and she poses a threat like Red used to, so in a way, he is bringing down someone strong. But she is just a little girl, and so weak in comparison to him once Pokemon are taken out of the equation, and she is reduced to a wailing mess as he fucks her absolutely senseless.</p><p>It doesn’t matter if she’s a good fuck or not. Her lack of experience and lack of comfort might have made it worse for someone else, but for him, the best part is how much she hates it. The actual, physical feelings are secondary to the sadistic thrill he gets from raping her, from looking down to see her sobbing beneath him, barely able to believe that this is real, and hoping desperately that it will end soon. They both know that even once he is done with her, it will not be over. Now that he has touched her, it will never be over, and she will always remember his weight on top of her, the way that it hurt when he stole her virginity.</p><p>Proton will probably let her go rather than keeping her as a hostage. She is going to break really easily, and he might get bored with her then, but if he lets her go, he can entertain himself endlessly with fantasies of how hard it will be to go on, trying and failing to forget what he has done to her. In a way, it is so much more cruel to set her free after he has had his way with her.</p><p>Which is exactly why he holds her down and does not pull out when he comes, making sure to fill her with seed, taking advantage of the chance that he might leave another reminder of their time together with her. It overwhelms him with pleasure, to think about how much he has ruined her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>